


Birthday Sex

by fawnbinary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: You have me.So… I don’t know what else you could possibly wish for…But knock yourself out.(oh, and happy birthday!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sugas birthday first! i took a lot of time trying to figure out my plan for this, so i hope everyone likes it! oikawas birthday will be the next chapter, though im not sure if ill write that before the next part or not

Sugawara wakes up to the smell of food cooking. He’s pretty bummed that Oikawa isn’t still in bed with him, even if he is making breakfast for them, until he sees the little blue envelope in his spot. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and picking it up. He realizes as he's opening it what it is, and grins at the writing on the card. 

_ You have me.  _

_ So… I don’t know what else you could possibly wish for… _

_ But knock yourself out.  _

_ (oh, and happy birthday!) _

Rolling his eyes, he opens the card, surprised when a little slip of paper falls out. He picks it up as he reads the very gushy, cheesy wall of text that Oikawa wrote for him, face heating up at how grossly sweet it is. Then he looks at the slip of paper, and groans. How much more corny can he get? 

“Ooh, I see someone’s awake.”

Oikawa’s voice startles him and he looks up. He's standing in the doorway, grinning at Sugawara and it makes him melt. 

“You’re too much.” He tells him, “But boy do I love you.”

He laughs, entering the room and crossing over to the bed. Oikawa looks down at Sugawara for a moment before Sugawara pushes the ticket into his hand, licking his lips. 

“I’d like to redeem this ticket my horribly cheesy boyfriend got for me.” He says, holding back his laughter. 

He gets a hum in response, and then Oikawa is bending down to kiss him, fingers cupping his face gently as their lips press together. They stay like that for just a moment, before Oikawa pulls away first. 

“Mm, there we go. One kiss from the horrible boyfriend.” 

“Horribly cheesy!” Sugawara whacks his hip, nudging him out of the way so he can stand. “Does that mean no more kisses for me today?” He pouts. 

Oikawa just shrugs, smirking and walking away. Sugawara groans, but follows him into the kitchen anyways. It’s almost exactly what he’d expected. The table is set nicely, food warm on the stove still, and a few little gifts sitting on the counter, pristinely wrapped. He opens his mouth to speak, but Oikawa shushes him, pressing another envelope into his hands. 

“This one first. You’re going to need it.”

He looks at him in confusion but opens it anyways, peering inside and finding… it’s filled with tickets. 

“Oh you really are horrible.” Sugawara rolls his eyes, “I really have to use these?”

Oikawa nods, then steps in front of him, easily plucking a ticket from his hands and leaning in, “I’ll take one of those.”

He doesn’t let Sugawara respond, lips slotting against his and cutting right to the chase, tongue dipping into his mouth, stroking along his and nipping at it when it snakes out. Sugawara reaches up, arms winding around his neck and dragging Oikawa closer, moaning softly. It’s over as soon as it started though, Oikawa pushing back and leaving Sugawara a mess, face flushed and lips red. 

“We should really eat, you’re gonna want your energy up today.”

The promise in that makes up for the teasing. 

\---

Breakfast is absolutely delicious. Oikawa had made miso soup, sausage, eggs, rice, and Sugawara’s favorite jasmine tea. Once they’ve eaten their fill, Oikawa cleans up while Sugawara sits and watches, the other insisting that he not do any work on his birthday. He disappears momentarily back into the bedroom, returning after a few minutes with a suspicious grin, and has Sugawara open up another one of his presents. 

Afterwards, Oikawa drags him back to the bedroom, and Sugawara shoves several of the tickets into his hands, much to Oikawa’s delight. He doesn’t kiss him immediately, instead taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom. Of course, it’s yet another surprise. There are tons of tea candles on every surface possible, the lights dimmed. 

“You’re definitely too much. Jesus, Tooru, this is...” He struggles to find the words, a little overwhelmed by how completely overly romantic he’s being. 

“Wanted to make your day perfect.” Oikawa says, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. “Only the absolute best, cheesiest birthday for my star.”

Sugawara blushes, watching as Oikawa’s fingers dive down for his pants, pushing them down as his lips press against the back of his neck, kissing his skin sloppily. 

“Mm, don’t do that, I’m gross right now.” 

Oikawa doesn’t relent though, just tugs him closer, hand slipping into his underwear to tease at the base of his dick. 

“You’re never gross,” He whispers, and then suddenly he’s pulling away, grinning evilly when Sugawara turns around to glare at him in confusion, “But you're right, we should get showered. I have a couple more surprises in store.”

Sugawara doesn’t complain, and they help each other strip down. Oikawa turns the hot water on and as soon as it’s heated up, pulls Sugawara in with him. He wastes no time in pressing him up against the wall, lips mashing together hotly. Like this, Sugawara can clearly see how turned on Oikawa is, but still the kisses don’t last long, and Sugawara whines in frustration, head falling back against the wall. 

“Are you  _ ever _ going to actually touch me?”

Oikawa just laughs at him, grabbing the soap a d lathering it up in his hands. He doesn’t wash himself first though, instead reaching for his boyfriend and running his hands up his chest and down his arms, soaping him up. 

“Hmm, maybe. Does this count?”

Another sigh, but he relaxes into the touches anyways, letting Oikawa wash him. It’s not long before the both of them are clean, and Oikawa is  _ finally _ turning off the water, stepping out and grabbing them both towels. Sugawara dries off hurriedly, but Oikawa takes his time, and then when he’s sure that they’re done, Oikawa makes him sit so he can blow dry his hair. He huffs in annoyance, but Oikawa just kisses him sweetly until he lets him do as he pleases. 

When Oikawa seems pleased with his work, Sugawara opens his mouth to ask if he’s finally going to get his presents, but without warning, something is slipped over his eyes, obscuring his vision. He makes a surprised noise as he feels Oikawa tying the knot tight against the back of his head, and then there’s hot breath against his ear. 

“I really think you’re going to enjoy this, love.”

That’s all that he gets before Oikawa is guiding him up off the edge of the bathtub and into the bedroom. He’s already hard at the promise of what’s to come, and then Oikawa shoves him onto his back on the bed, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lips. 

“Tooru-”

“Shh, let me spoil you.”

His mouth snaps shut and he shudders, feeling hands pulling his above his head, securing them with cuffs to the headboard. He’s a little surprised by the action, but not disappointed in the least. Oikawa wastes no time, crawling over him and settling his weight on his hips. It’s difficult with not being able to see his lover, but he doesn’t mind, knows he can trust him. 

A hand on his dick shocks him and his hips thrust up into the touch, Oikawa’s lips on his silencing his soft moans. 

“That’s it, god you’re so cute.” He murmurs against his lips, biting at them. “I’ve been planning this for a while.”

Sugawara groans when Oikawa pulls away for a second, and then he can hear a drawer being opened and closed. He expects fingers on him like usual, pressing him open, but all he hears is a quiet squelching noise, and he can picture what must be happening. Oikawa on top of him, stroking himself, and he squirms under him, wishing he could see or even just be able to touch. 

“Tooru, please, stop teasing, touch me-”

A slick hand stroking his dick shuts him up immediately, his pleas turning into a loud moan. Oikawa’s fingers draw back after a few strokes though and Sugawara practically sobs, hips twitching up in search of friction that he’s so desperate for. 

“Shh, patience, star.” Oikawa’s voice sounds a little strange, but Sugawara doesn’t notice, busy begging for something, anything, just  _ touch _ him already. “Soon, ah.”

That little moan catches his attention and he pulls at the restraints, biting his lip to keep in the whine that wants to escape. 

“Oikawa are you touching yourself?” He sounds pained almost, definitely jealous. “That’s n-not fair, touch me, ple-”

He’s cut off again when he feels pressure against the head of his dick, and then he’s sliding into something tight and hot and Oikawa’s hands are ripping at the blindfold and Sugawara can see now, can see everything. Can see Oikawa, head thrown back, sinking down onto his cock. The way he’s biting his lip, clearly not used to being penetrated. 

“O-oh fuck, Tooru, oh god-”

“Mm, happy birthday star,” He breathes, humming when he finally settles at the base of his dick, rocking his hips a little. “Christ, it’s been a while.”

Sugawara decides to ignore that comment in favor of thrusting his hips up, keening at the hot heat surrounding him. Oikawa leans down over him, lips meeting his harshly, kissing him with way too much tongue and spit and the way that Oikawa is pounding down onto him has him tugging harder at the cuffs, hips pushing up to meet his thrusts and he’s already so close, tells Oikawa that among moans and cries of pleasure. He grins above him, slamming down hard and biting at Sugawara’s lips. 

“Tooru,  _ fuck. _ ” He keens, thrusting up one last time as he comes, pulsing hot inside of him. 

Oikawa moans, clenching around him. He lifts up once Sugawara goes limp underneath him, eyes closing at the feeling of cum dripping out of him. 

“Mm, my turn.” He smirks, licking his lips. 

Sugawara stutters out a breathy moan, head falling back into the pillow. Oikawa’s going to fucking  _ ruin _ him. 

\---

By the time they finish, Sugawara is a panting mess. He finally has to shove Oikawa off him, free of his restraints now, and breathlessly tell him that he needs some time to recover. Oikawa laughs and rolls them over onto their sides, holding him close and kissing his face sweetly. Sugawara rolls over to face him, looking up at him curiously. 

“So uh, it’s been a while, huh?” 

He loves the way Oikawa turns red at that reminder. 


	2. HIATUS

hey everyone im really sorry i seemed to abandoned this after promising so much stuff. ive been busy with work and other fics, so ive decided to put this series on hiatus for now. i definitely want to give it a good end, but at the moment id rather focus on my other fics.

thanks for reading <3 im always up for chatting, you can find me on instagram or tumblr as fawnbinary!

**Author's Note:**

> you guys are gonna need to prepare your hearts for the next part, shits about to get rough ;0; leave me some love though <333


End file.
